


Forgive and Forget

by goopyie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Might Have A Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Amnesia, im bad at tagging fite me, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: The paladins are on a mission, that ends horrible. Lance is stuck on the other end of the wormhole with no way to get back. He's hurt badly but the other paladin's can't rescue him yet. What will happen to the poor boy?





	1. Left Behind

The Paladins were currently on a mission to find information on Pidge's family. They had successfully infiltrated the Galra base and obtained data on their whereabouts. They had left the Base and were on their way back to the castle when things begun to get complicated.

More Galra reinforcements were arriving.

"Paladins! I have opened a wormhole and I'm awaiting for you to go through so I may close it! Please hurry, I can't hold it open for long!"

"Everyone heard the Princess, head for the wormhole!"

All the lions headed towards the Wormhole.

Hunk went through first, followed by Pidge, Keith, then Shiro. Lance was about to enter the wormhole when he was shot at and surrounded by a fleet of Galra ships. 

"Guys! I've got a little trouble here! Think you can give me a hand?"

There was static.

"Guys? You there?"

More static.

The communicators had been turned off before they had entered the wormhole. It made the others unaware of Lance's cry for help.

"I'm closing the wormhole now!"

"No!" Lance watched as the Galra ships closed in on him more, preventing him from returning with his friends.  
  
He watched as the Wormhole closed, leaving him trapped on the other side.   

"No..." Before the Galra ships could come closer to him, the Blue Lion jerked to the left and flew above the ships. The Galra ships spun around as fast as they could to follow the Blue lion, shooting their canons at it. But, they weren't fast enough. They soon lost sight of the Blue Lion. But of course, they had dealt some heavy damage to it before it escaped.

                                                    ____________________________

Inside the castle, the other paladins were gathering in the control room. They were ready to discuss their next move. When all arrived except for Lance, everyone groaned.

Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Someone go get Lance. He's probably in his lion."

Coran looked up from his screen and to the Paladins. "Paladins, the Blue lion isn't in its hangar. In fact..." He looks back to his screen and taps it a few times. "Its no where in the castle."  
  
Shiro sighed again. "He's probably just flying around the castle goofing off then. Anyway, we don't have time to worry about this. We should be thinking about our next move."  
  


Coran hums and looks at his screen again. He clears his throat and looks back to the Paladins. "I really hate to interrupt, but the cameras aren't showing the Blue lion outside the castle either."

Shiro raised a brow. "He's no where to be seen? At all? Have you tried scanning around the castle for him?"

Coran shook his head. "I have, but there is no response." 

Shiro turned his communicator on. "Lance? Where are you?"

There was silence until a grunt and a voice came through. "S-shiro?"

                                                    ____________________________________

  Lance had escaped the Galra ships, but not unharmed. The Blue lion was barely in commission and Lance wasn't in the best shape either. He had a large gash on his side, a piece of metal protruding from it. His arm was most likely broken, and there was blood coming from somewhere on the back of his head. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. There was still static over the comm. _I bet they haven't even realized I'm gone. And if they have, I bet they just think i'm goofing off somewhere. They probably don't even realize they left me behind. How cruel of them._  Lance bitterly laughs when Shiro's voice suddenly came bursting over the comm link.  

"Lance? Where are you?"

Lance grunted, the laugh had caused pain to shoot through the gash on his side.. "S-shiro?"

                                                     ____________________________________

Shiro sighed. "Yes Lance, its me. Now, where are you?"

"I, uh, didn't make it through the wormhole. So i'm stuck on the other side."

Keith sighed angrily and turned his comm on, "Really Lance? You can't even retreat properly, how are you even a paladin? Just wait there and we'll come and get you, like usual. Then we can get back to planning our next move, even though we were supposed to be doing that now!" Keith didn't mean to sound so harsh, he was just frustrated that this had even happened. He should have had Lance's back, just how Lance always had his.

It was silent for a minute before Lance began to talk again. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I was surrounded by Galra though. What was i supposed to do? I tried to ask for help but everyone had their comms off."

"Alright Lance. We can't wormhole back right now. We have to wait for Allura's energy to come back. Until then, stay in the same place unless you absolutely can't. We'll keep our comms on, so we'll know if you run into trouble."

"Alright, Shiro. Guess I'll just enjoy my mini vacation while I can."

Keith rolls his eyes and leans next to Pidge. "I bet he did it on purpose just so he could have some fun."

"Hey! Your comms still on you know!"

Keith snickers. "Yeah, I know."

                                                         ____________________________________

  Lance rolled his eyes.  _Why does Keith have to be such an ass_.  _Its not my fault they left me behind._  He looked down to his side. He had placed his hand on it a while ago to try and lessen the amount of blood seeping through. But, it didn't seem to make a difference. The blood was still seeping through his fingers. He sighed. _I'll probably need to get in one of the pods to heal this._ Lance grimaced at the thought. He didn't like being in the healing pods. It was like sleeping, except you didn't dream and you could still hear everything going on around you. It was also freezing. Your whole body goes numb after being in there for only a little while. But, he couldn't complain. It did heal everyone when they needed it.  _Well, except for that one time the castle tried to kill us and it tried to lock me inside a pod._ Lance shivered at the memory before pushing it back far into his mind.   

"Lance? You're being awfully quiet. Are you alright?" 

 _Alright? Nope. I feel, and probably look, like shit._ "Why? Are you worried you'll lose your favourite son, space dad?"

Everyone groaned at this. 

Lance let a sad smile slip onto his face. He knew he'd never be Shiro's favourite. It'd always be Keith or Pidge. Though, he liked the idea that maybe, just  _maybe,_ Shiro thought of him as one of his favourites. 

Lance relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes. He pictured his family back on earth, bickering in the front yard. They'd then turn around and notice him. His mama's eyes would be brimming with tears, but she'd wear a big smile on her face. His papa's would be glazed over with tears, but none falling. He'd be stern yet worried, making sure to give him a lecture about wondering off. His siblings would all be crying as they ran and gave him a huge hug, making him fall to the ground in a dog pile.  
  
And when Lance would make his way from the dog pile and stand in from of his mother, She'd do the thing he wants most. She would open her arms and have a big smile on her face. She'd whisper out the words he wanted to hear the most, all the while choking out tears. "Welcome home, my son."  
  
His eyes began to water, so he rubbed them forcefully, begging the tears not to come. He knew that he'd probably never see his family again. He'd never eat his Mama's cooking, or help his Papa with his work, or bicker with his siblings. He knew that he'd probably spend all his time protecting the universe. Protecting his family. And all without them knowing a thing. They probably all thought he was dead. How long has it been since he left? How many birthdays has he missed? He laughed. _That's probably a lot of presents i have to make up for.  
_

Lance looked out into space. All the stars and planets were almost suffocating. Everywhere he looked, no matter how hard, he couldn't see the stars he looked at every night back on Earth. Or the planets of their solar system that he had vowed to visit one day. He wasn't home. These stars and planets were unfamiliar. They were everywhere. He couldn't escape them. He couldn't escape the constant reminder that he's not with his family. That instead of being in his Mama's warm embrace, he's stuck in space with people that will never be his family. 

He shakes his head to rid himself of these thoughts. He knows that they'll only lead to worse ones. He instead focuses on a star that seems to be growing larger by the second. He squints at the star.  _Stars aren't supposed to grow bigger, right?_ As the star gets bigger, he realizes something.  _Thats no star... thats a Galra ship! And its huge!_ He quickly grabbed the controls. "Uh, guys? There is a huge Galra ship heading for me. What should i do?"

The only things he could hear over the comms were static and pieces of words. 

Lance tried to pilot the Blue Lion away from the oncoming ship, but to no avail. The Blue Lion was unresponsive to his pleas. 

As the Galra ship became closer, Lance became more frantic. He pushed all the buttons, pulled all the levers, hoping for something to happen. But nothing did. He was a sitting duck. Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was prepared to die.

But then something unexpected happened. 

After a few moments of waiting for the inevitable, Lance opened one of his eyes. The Galra ship had stopped in front of him.

Lance watched the ship, looking for any signs of movement. When no movement was detected, he sighed in relief. "Maybe my head wound is worse than I first thought... I'm probably just imagining this..." He looked around the cockpit of the Blue lion. Metal was lying everywhere, and red lights were flashing.  _No wonder Blue didn't respond, she's practically in bits._ Lance looked back to the Galra ship. A shiver went down his spine. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't place what it was that was wrong.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is afraid, but won't put his team in a compromising situation. He denies help and forgives them. Then things are set into motion, with tears and all.

Shiro and the other paladin's had heard Lance's cry for help through static. They tried to respond, but it didn't seem Lance could hear them.

"Pidge, can you find out whats going on over there with your tech?"

"I should be able to bring up the Blue Lion's radar through my computer." She began to spew technological nonsense. Shiro looked at her confused and she sighed. "It'll take a minute, but it should work."

"Alright, hopefully the situation isn't to drastic. In the meantime, we should prepare to get in our lions if we have to." All the other paladin's nodded at Shiro's words and began to prepare in case of an emergency. 

Shiro looked over Pidge's shoulder at her computer as she typed away.  _I hope you're alright Lance. We can't afford to lose a paladin right now._

_____________________

Lance sat in Blue, staring out at the stationary galra ship that was making him more and more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. No matter how much he thought on it, he couldn't come up with a reason as to why it wasn't doing anything. There was a paladin of Voltron right in front of them that could not escape. It was a perfect opportunity for them! What could possibly be their plan if not to capture a paladin of Voltron?

It was grating on his nerves, sitting here with no way to contact his friends. No idea as to what would occur next, or if he would survive this encounter. His mind raced with so many thoughts. Was this going to be his last moments? Would he captured and tortured for information? Would his friends come save him? Would his family ever know what happened to him?

A sudden static came over the comms. A voice burst through the static. "-ance! Lance, can you hear me?!"

 Lance sat up quickly, causing pain to shot up his side. "I-i can hear you!"  

________________________

"I got it up!" Shiro shuffled closer and look at the screen. "Whats with that large dot?" Pidge typed on her computer some more. "It seems to be a ship stopped in front of the Blue Lion."

"Well, whats it doing stopped there?" Keith asked, which received a glare from Pidge. "Well,  _Keith,_ Its not like I can read minds. So, I have no idea. Which should be obvious. I mean, I obviously  _Can't_ read minds, so obvious." 

Shiro sighed. "Stop bickering you two, we've got to find a way to contact Lance. Pidge, is there any way you can work around the static?"

Pidge hummed in thought. "I mean, if i were to-"

"In a language I can understand, Pidge."

Pidge grumbled in response. "I might be able to, but don't count on anything."

Shiro nodded and walked over to Allura, who was sitting down resting. "Do you think you would be able to wormhole us to Lance if the situation calls for it?"

Allura nodded. "I believe i would be able to. But I'm not sure if i'd be able to make the return trip."

Shiro nodded and thanked Allura before heading back over to the other paladins.

"How's it coming along, Pidge?"

Pidge hummed in thought and pushed her glass back up. "I think I'm almost there..." Pidge type some more before pressing enter. "There! I think i got it to work! Hello, Lance! Lance, can you hear me?!"

There was static before a grunt and a hurried voice spoke over the comm. "I-I can hear you!" 

_____________________

"It worked, we got through!" There was shuffling before another voice came over the comm. "Okay, Lance, we've got the Blue Lion's radar pulled up. It looks like there is a large ship stopped in front of you. What exactly is the situation over there?"

"Uh, well, i noticed that there was a star, but it wasn't really a star. It was growing bigger, and i started wondering if i was imagining things. But then it got closer and i noticed its a huge galra ship! Like, huge! It kept coming towards me, and i thought i was done for, but it just stopped in front of me and it hasn't done anything for a while now!"

Shiro hummed in thought. "Do you think you're in danger, Lance? We can come and get you if need be, but we'd end up stuck there with you."

Lance began to think of the situation if the others came. What if that was their plan? Get the others here then capture them all. "Ah, no. I don't think I'm in any trouble. Once Blue gets back online I'll get away from here."

There was a pause before Shiro spoke again. "Okay. Allura will continue to rest so we can come and get you later and be able to return." There was another pause. "And Lance?"

"Yeah, whats up Shiro?"

Another pause. "We're sorry we left you behind."

Lance was surprised but composed himself. "Even Keith?" He asked jokingly, trying to get a smart remark.

Another pause, this one longer. There was a scoff before Keith voice came over the comm. "Yeah, I guess..."

This really caught Lance off guard, but he smiled. "Its fine. I already forgave everyone. Besides, its not like you did it on purpose or anyth-."

 The lights on the Galra ship suddenly began to grow brighter. Lance stared at the lights, which seemed to be dancing.

"Lance, you alright buddy? What were you going to say?"

Lance couldn't tear his eyes away from the light, even though Shiro's voice was coming over the comm.

"I-i..." The lights began to move into one spot, creating a concentrated ball of purple light.

"Lance? Are you okay?" Shiro's worried voice came over the comm.

"T-the lights..."

Shiro became more worried. "What lights? Lance, are you okay? Do we need to come get you? Lance, I need you to answer!"

Lance shook his head, trying to look away from the light. The light grew brighter and began to move, a beam of light extending form it towards the Blue lion.

"I-i'm afraid.... I can't look away..." He hated to sound so weak, but he was truly afraid. The light wouldn't let him look away. It was like he was witnessing the end of his life in slow motion, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

The beam of light continued to extend towards him.

"Lance! We're coming to get you!"

Lance let a tear slide down his cheek. He was afraid. Was this his last moment? Was this the end? What a terrible way to go. Crying and being afraid. 

The light of beam extended the last few feet, touching the Blue Lion. Lance closed his eyes as he began to be engulfed in light.

"Lance! No!" It was Keith. He was the fastest in his lion, no wonder he was here first. It was funny though. How his rival would be there for his last moments. He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. His body shook as he spoke.

"I-i'm sorry.... I can't do anything right.... I-i'm so sorry...." More tears escaped. The light engulfed him whole.

Keith watched in horror, there was nothing he could do to help his teammate. He was absolutely useless. 

When the light dissipated, there was nothing. There was no Blue lion in sight. There wasn't even a sign that he had been there. The Galra ship wormholed away from the scene, leaving the other paladins to watch in horror as their friend was no where to be found.

Lance was gone. 


	3. At First There was Darkness, but Then There was Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to lance finally and get the chance to see how the team feels so far.

Darkness. It was almost as dark as the night sky back on...

Back on where? What was he going to say? It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember for the life of him.

Speaking of life, what was his like? He couldn't remember, everything was... black.

He knew he should remember, but he couldn't seem to make himself try harder to recall his past. The most he could recall was someone crying and a bright blinding light.

Who was crying? Was it him? Or was there someone else there? It was all so black and he was in so much  _pain._

_Pain. He was in pain. He's still alive and he's in_ _**pain.** _

Why wouldn't he be alive? Did something happen that he couldn't recall?

There was a sudden pressure on his side. He gasped for air. 

A set of hands wandered up his torso, poking and prodding at certain areas.  _More pain._

A thud on the center of his chest filled his body with even more pain. So much pain that he almost wished he  _was_  dead. His eyes rolled back in his head and he screamed out.

All was quiet, no more poking or prodding, no more hands wandering his torso, no more thuds on his chest. All was dark.

And then there was light. 

____________________________

"He's going to die! Do something, and do it quick!" An alien stood over Lance's beaten up body. "Hurry!"

Another alien, this one with a deep male voice, spoke. "We're trying, but we've never seen someone like this! We're practically improvising over here!"

The first alien spoke again. "Well try harder! I'm not having another innocent life on my hands because you won't try hard enough!"

"I am trying my hardest! But i cant exactly concentrate with someone, who is basically a civilian,  trying to tell me how to do  _my_ job! You're no medic, so leave this room if you're going to keep distracting us!"

The first alien clicked her tongue and stormed out of the medic's room.

_____________________________

Everyone was devastated.  They had lost the very  _hear_ t of voltron, the one person who kept the team together, their best friend for Christ's sake! It was only reasonable that they were so upset, and yet their pain went unrecognized as they continued to fight against the Galra.

Of course they knew that they couldn't take a break from their duties, they had a galaxy to save, but they were quite adamant about showing their dislike for their current situation. They should be out there looking! They were missing a lion and it's paladin, they had no way of forming Voltron so why did they have to keep fighting?! They knew the answer, they had lives to save. But they were so upset about the situation.

They couldn't do what they did when Shiro went missing, sulk about and not do any work. They couldn't afford to when they were  _this_  close to winning against the Galra. And so they went on with their lives, keeping their ears and eyes open for any information on Lance.

Because he was alive, he  _had_ to be. It was the only hope that kept them going on and not fall apart. Even if they were lying to themselves. 

___________________________

There was a light, so blinding that he had to scrunch his eyes closed even more. The light soon dissipated slowly, so he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a white room laying on something cold and hard. He looked down to see it was a metal table or bed of some kind. He tried to sit up, but pain enveloped his body and he fell back on the table with a thud and a grunt. 

A alien heard his grunt of pain and came into the room quickly. "You are awake. I am glad, we thought you had died." The alien grabbed a cup and filled it with a green liquid before walking over to him and helping his drink. After the drink was finished, the alien set the empty cup to the side. 

"You seem to be doing well, which is quite good. But you should not try to move in case you make your injuries become worse. Oh, what is your name? Can you remember it?" 

He thought, trying to remember his name before grasping onto a loose memory. "L-lance... I think..." The alien nodded.

"Then, Lance, what else do you remember?" The alien helped Lance to sit up more comfortably so he wouldn't put anymore strain on his injuries.

"I..." Lance thought, trying to recall his last memory, but all he could see was a blinding light. "I-i only remember a bright light..." 

The alien nodded. "You had suffered a head injury, so it was likely you would have trouble remembering things. But it is okay, you will heal and remember eventually." 

Lance nodded slowly. "W-where am I?"

The alien smiled. "You are on our planet, Geiphus. It is a safe haven for many, due to the magnetic field that surrounds us. No messages can enter or leave our atmosphere without or special technology."

Lance nodded again. "When will my memories return? I feel like i have something important i have to do."

The alien looked at a piece of paper in her hand. "Well, based on your condition, i think your memory should start to come back in pieces in a Phoeb or so. But it could be later depending on how well your injuries heal."

Lance nodded solemnly. "I-i feel like there is something really urgent. Is there any way to speed up my memories coming back? Other than waiting around that is?"

The alien shook its head. "I'm afraid not. All you can do is wait. But don't worry, our medicine will heal you quickly, so in comparison to other planets your memories will actually return faster. Be glad you crashed here." That was when the Alien's eyes grew wide. "Oh, yes. Your ship. Once you are discharged from here i will get someone to take it to you. Maybe it will spark a memory."

Lance nodded again. "Thank you for helping me." He smiled at the alien.

The alien nodded. "It was the right thing to do, of course my people would help you. Now lay down and rest so you can be discharged sooner."

Lance did as the alien said and laid back down.


End file.
